Ownership of personal electronic devices, such as cellular telephones, has become more common, and people from pre-teenagers to senior citizens rely more heavily than ever on using their devices in their daily lives. It is common for cellular telephone users to upgrade to a new telephone after one to three years of use. But the process of switching from one device to another is tedious and time consuming, and typically requires up to an hour of a user's time to transfer data from the user's old telephone to a new telephone. Such a process is also wrought with security issues that put a user's personal information and content at risk